


An evil pair

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Evil does as evil wants.





	An evil pair

Our story begins in Rita Skeeter's office at The Daily Prophet where she is hatching an evil plan with her girlfriend Dolores Umbridge.

Umbridge grinned. "We can use your article to punish the Potter boy."

Rita said, "Yes and no."

Umbridge insisted, "Explain."

Rita told her, "My article will certainly be bad publicity for The Boy Who Lived, but the real reason I'm writing about your misfortunes is to be closer to you, my dear."

Umbridge blushed. "You want to be closer to me?"

Rita smiled. "Of course, I hardly know you outside of work."

Umbridge smirked. "We'll have to change that."


End file.
